


Because of you

by Drago



Category: All City Steppers, KEITA - Fandom, w-inds.
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Japanese pop, Kind of infidelity, M/M, Pining, jpop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Please sleep with my husband.”</i><br/>“What?”<br/>“I need you to sleep with my husband.”<br/>“Sleep?”<br/>“I need you to fuck Keita,” it comes out harsh. Ryuichi thinks it would be easier if she punched him in the face. He could deal with it.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of you

**Author's Note:**

> Forever writing for the fandom no one (but me and some shoelaces) reads, na na na.

Ryuichi finds his relationship with Aya confusing, even though they don’t really have much of a relationship to begin with. Keita is the only thing they have in common since even their music is too different to compare. Normally he wouldn’t bother with trying to figure it out, it is what it is, but it suddenly becomes relevant when he finds Aya on his doorstep. It’s eleven pm. He can’t say he expected any guests, and he definitely didn’t expect her. If he would, he would have dressed in something more decent than a threadbare t-shirt paired with old shorts which hang low on his hips.   
“Can I come in?”  
“Of course,” it’s not like he can refuse, the public would have a field day if anyone snapped a picture of her standing in front of his door this late at night.   
He holds a lot of respect for Aya. She is a strong, successful woman who didn’t step back when Keita’s fans went absolutely crazy over their wedding, she never apologized for loving the older man. It takes a lot of guts for someone in her situation.   
So yes, he respects her, but does he like her? They get along alright when they have to, they can joke and talk about things that hold no importance, but Ryuichi can’t say Aya is the person he would choose to hang out with in his free time. She is too put together for him, he likes a bit of mess, perfection doesn’t sit well with him.   
But the longer she sits on his couch staring at him, the more he realizes that she isn’t acting the way he is used to seeing. First thing that draws his attention is that while her outfit looks fine, it does seem like she just thrown together random things. Another thing is that her hands are shaking slightly, she’s trying to cover it by holding them on her lap, but even then they still tremble. Her eyes worry him the most though, they aren’t puffy, but they are overly red, and she blinks too often. This means that she hasn’t cried yet, but the tears are on their way. His first thought is that something happened to the baby, but her reaction wouldn’t be so mild then. Keita? He sure hopes she would cry more if Keita had an accident. He can’t think of anything else that would be somehow related to the both of them.   
“Aya..?” he says gently, not wanting to pressure her.  
She takes a deep breathe and then, “Please sleep with my husband.”  
“What?”  
“I need you to sleep with my husband.”  
“Sleep?”  
“I need you to fuck Keita,” it comes out harsh. Ryuichi thinks it would be easier if she punched him in the face. He could deal with it.  
“Why would you…?  
Aya pulls out a box of cigarettes, takes two, lights both of them and passes one to him. He gives her a tight nod as a thank you.  
“I just don’t cope with it anymore. When we got married he promised it would stop, you were in a happy relationship with this guy, and we both thought it would last for you. That’s why he proposed, I think. It was good at the beginning. But then you broke up with Koji it turned to shit again. Well, no, that’s just me being unfair. It’s not shit, it’s just… He hopes for something, and I need you to give him a closure, make the obsession go away. I’m tired of hearing the wrong name when I’m having sex with my husband. ‘Ryu’ and ‘Aya’ sound nothing alike no matter how you say them, trust me.”  
“I’m sorry, I…”  
“No, don’t apologize, it’s not your fault that my husband can’t get over you after years of being with you in a group. Or that you find him attractive, many people do. I just need you to let him fuck you.”   
Ryuichi doesn’t say anything for a long while. There is something he has to say, but he doesn’t want to hurt Aya any more. He has to, though.  
“You seem to think that we didn’t have sex, but we did. Years ago, we were each other’s firsts. And we had more sex later. Some things happened, the timing wasn’t right, and we ended things. But we did fuck.”   
He’s never seen anyone crumble so fast. The sudden, raw pain takes over Aya’s face, and she starts sobbing, fat tears sliding down her smooth cheeks. She looks absolutely ruined, but Ryuichi doesn’t touch her, it wouldn’t feel right.   
It takes some time for her to calm down enough to be able to speak again.  
“I thought… I hoped it was because he couldn’t have you. That if he finally got to do it, he would just stop and be mine again. But now I know that he loves you, is in love with you, and that he’s never been mine. God, it hurts so much.”   
He knows it’s inappropriate, but his heart doesn’t care, it beats slightly faster from the sudden wave of happiness while Aya continues to look devastated.  
“I’m going to talk to him when I get home. I will tell him to move out. And I will tell him to go to your place. Take care of him?”  
“He doesn’t need to be taken care of,” Aya does, but Ryuichi doesn’t say it. If she wants to act strong then she has every right to do it.   
“Everyone does, Ryu,” she mutters tiredly. She didn’t even take off her shoes, so she goes straight for the front door. He stops her just before she is about to leave and asks if she’s going to be okay. As a confirmation Aya gives him a weak smile.

He is asleep when the doorbell rings again, and the clock tells him it’s been over three hours since Aya left. He was too exhausted to stay up, he knew it would take long. You don’t end a relationship like that in ten minutes.   
Keita looks a bit tired, but there are no traces of tears on his face, and the corners of his lips are slightly turned up. Ryuichi wonders if it means that the vocalist is heartless, or maybe he was so unhappy that he welcomes the prospect of a divorce.   
“Hey, sorry, I didn’t know where else to go, and Aya mentioned your place.”  
“Yeah. It’s fine.”  
“We are not together anymore,” Keita says, as if Ryuichi doesn’t know anything. “She isn’t happy with some things I’ve done. Honestly, I can’t say I didn’t see it coming.”  
Oh. Keita doesn’t know that Aya paid him a visit, thinks that she suggested it because they’re good friends. It’s very considerate of her, she gave him a choice instead of forcing him into a relationship with Keita.   
“I know, I’m not surprised she didn’t like it when you called my name.”   
The vocalist freezes at that. He slowly puts his bags near the couch, and turns to look at the smaller man.   
“No, she didn’t, especially since it happened many times,” Keita admits, his eyes glued to Ryuichi’s.   
“Why would you marry her?” They slowly gravitate towards the bedroom which is their favourite room in the flat. Ryuichi sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and Keita lies down with his head on Ryuichi’s lap.   
“I love her, don’t think I don’t. But she isn’t my first choice, never will be. I wanted you since you were just a tiny, annoying kid. I lied to myself that I didn’t, but…” the vocalist lets out a dry chuckle, “you can see how well it worked out. When I don’t see you for some time I start thinking that maybe I can move on, but then we talk on a phone or see each other, and I realize that it won’t go away no matter what.”   
Ryuichi hums, combing his fingers through Keita’s hair and rubbing his temples.  
“I love you.” Ryuichi’s heart stutters, and he is sure the other man can hear in the silence of the room.  
It takes him a while to get used to waking up with Keita again. Koji was far smaller and ganglier than the vocalist, and Ryuichi doesn’t let his one night stands stay the night. When he sleeps over at Ryohei’s it feels different, the dancer is short and lithe, but most importantly, they don’t cuddle. Not that him and Keita fall asleep in each other’s arms, it just happens that every morning Ryuichi wakes up with the other man spooning him, morning wood cozily nestled against his ass. And every morning Ryuichi stays still while Keita quickly scoots away and goes to the bathroom to take care of his problem.   
He starts fantasizing about the vocalist’s cock, he is only human. He used to know it so well, every vein, the thickness of it, how perfect it felt when they were having sex as teenagers. But he is not… He can’t…  
Aya wants a divorce, but not just yet. It’s a wise decision, it will be a huge scandal if they aren’t divorced, and anyone sees her with another man. It’s something Keita doesn’t have to worry about since no one is going to question why he is spending time with his bandmate. They are friends, they obviously hang out. Aya isn’t even remotely ready for a new relationship, still in love with her husband even if she doesn’t let it show when they meet to hammer out the details of how they are going to split the money and, most importantly, how they’re going to take care of their daughter. Ryuichi knows it because they usually meet in his flat which is still mostly neutral ground for the both of them.  
Of course, Keita can afford a new flat, but if press catches a whiff of it, everything will go to hell. So it’s obvious to all parties involved that the vocalist is going to stay with Ryuichi for as long as he needs. Aya probably assumes that they are already living together as a couple, but she doesn’t ask, so he doesn’t clarify. 

Ryohei notices, it’s difficult not to notice when suddenly they start coming together to the rehearsals, bickering about groceries and other ordinary things. Even if he wouldn’t notice, Ryuichi would have told him anyway. They are friends, maybe best friends, though they never really discussed it. The dancer seems pleased with the turn of events, doesn’t scold Keita for the way he handled his relationship with Aya. Ryuichi worried that the older man would disapprove, but maybe he was the only one who didn’t notice cracks in Keita’s family.   
“Congrats on finally getting together with Kei,” Ryohei says casually while they’re resting after the dance rehearsal, sweaty and gross.   
“We’re not together. He just stays at my flat.” Ryohei’s following groan draws everyone’s eyes to them.  
“If I have to spend another fifteen years watching Keita hopelessly stare at you, I’m going to cut you up into tiny, bite-sized pieces and feed you to the fans.”  
“That’s… unnecessarily descriptive. Also, disturbing,” Ryuichi’s nose scrunches in disgust.   
“What’s truly disturbing is your unusual aversion to being happy. You like him, he loves you, I fail to see the problem. Go and fuck like bunnies, or his dick is going to fall off.”   
“What if it happens again? If I will be another Aya?” the younger man asks quietly, not expecting Ryohei to laugh.  
“Don’t be stupid, he’s been in love with you for fifteen years. It’s not going to disappear if you let yourself be with him.”  
“What about Aya?”  
“What about her?” the dancer looks at him in confusion. “You don’t owe her anything. Besides, she kind of sacrificed her marriage for the two of you. Knowing Keita, they would be stuck together for at least five more years before he would admit that it’s not working.”  
It sounds easy when Ryohei talks about it, but he is afraid. It might not be smart or reasonable, but that’s what he feels. He never let himself hope, when they broke up he decided to lock up the affection, to pretend it wasn’t there. Letting it out is scary.   
His barriers crumble when he catches Keita folding his clothes after doing the laundry. It’s such a simple thing, but the fond look on the vocalist’s face when he carefully folds Ryuichi’s shirts and trousers, smoothes them to be perfectly smooth, forces the smaller man to change his mind.  
Ryohei joked that one day Ryuichi would find Keita jerking off to his dirty underwear, but that wouldn’t affect his resolve. This, on the other hand… It’s touchingly unexpected, and he almost snaps a picture to post online for their fans to see, but then realizes that he doesn’t want to share with anyone. Not many people get to experience the domestic-Keita, and he wants to keep it this way. If their relationship is going to work then it needs to be as private as it can be, to make Ryuichi feel comfortable and secure. He doesn’t want to share Keita any more than he has to because of their chosen careers. Maybe it’s selfish, but he doesn’t feel like he needs to be excused for it.  
He waits.   
He waits until they both have a day off, nowhere to go, nothing to do. Ryuichi loves to sleep in, and the vocalist always indulged him, even lying to the manager to give the smaller man few more minutes of sleep. So it’s obvious that they’re going to have a lazy Friday, maybe they won’t even cook, just order something.   
Keita’s cock is hard as any other morning, but before he can roll away Ryuichi pushes against him, and takes the hold of the arm wrapped around his waist. Keita’s hand seems absurdly big in his when he interlaces their fingers.  
“Do you really love me?” Ryuichi asks, not caring if he sounds needy or childish.   
“I do, I love you so much I’d rather die than live without you,” soft, dry lips press against the nape of his neck. It feels like Keita is everywhere, he is surrounded by the other man, but instead of feeling cornered he feels safe.  
Ryuichi nods, mostly to himself, and clumsily reaches for the bedside table, ignoring the muffled ‘what are you doing?’ coming from the vocalist. It’s uncomfortable, his dominant hand still holding Keita’s, but he manages to find what he wants. He needs to let go of the vocalist’s bony fingers anyway to be able to slide down his briefs and then reach behind himself to free Keita’s erection from the underwear. The other man repeats his question, but Ryuichi proceeds to ignore him, too busy spreading lubricant over his friend’s aching cock and prepping himself. Usually, he likes a bit more preparation, but he doesn’t have the patience for it right now. He just wants to feel Keita in him, the older man seems to share the sentiment because he nudges Ryuichi’s fingers aside and fills him slowly.   
His back arches involuntarily, and Keita’s lips press against his ear to whisper into soothingly. Ryuichi’s breath hitches when the other man bottoms out, feeling full and stretched to the limits.   
“I love you,” he murmurs, urging Keita to wrap his arms around him and engulf him completely. They slowly rock together, touching from heads to toes, their skin turning sticky with sweat. Ryuichi strokes himself lazily, for the first time in a long while not desperate for a release, but rather for the comfort brought by the intimacy. Keita’s fingers join his, squeezing his cock a bit more. The angle is slightly awkward when they finally kiss, and Keita ends up sucking on the tip of his tongue, making him laugh.   
The rhythm picks up when they are both on the verge of coming, Keita’s hips slamming against his ass before he pushes in as far as he can and fills Ryuichi with come. It takes few more strokes for the younger man to reach his release, and he spills over their hands. Keita licks his clean which makes Ryuichi’s spent cock twitch, but they will have to wait at least half an hour before trying anything again. But Keita doesn’t pull out, wanting to stay inside of his lover for as long as he can.   
“I missed you,” Ryuichi admits, and the older man just hugs him tightly.


End file.
